This invention relates to nuclear steam generators and, more particularly, to a connection assembly and a method related thereto for eliminating or selectively minimizing the structural interference caused by thermal expansion during operation of a nuclear steam generator between a wrapper barrel made of a material having a particular coefficient of thermal expansion and a tube support plate system whose constituent plates have a relatively higher coefficient of thermal expansion.